


[Podfic] no one can save you now

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Study, Food Kink, Multi, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Your skin shudders with ghosts.
Relationships: Augustine the First/John Gaius | Necrolord Prime/Mercymorn the First
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] no one can save you now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no one can save you now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050678) by [Kkharrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkharrin/pseuds/Kkharrin). 



**Length:** 00:06:23

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Locked%20Tomb/no%20one%20can%20save%20you%20now.mp3) (4 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Locked%20Tomb/no%20one%20can%20save%20you%20now.m4b) (4.6 MB)

  



End file.
